This invention relates to corner studs for prefabricated building systems. More particularly, this invention relates to corner studs that directly interconnect and align with other structural components to form complete, structurally sound corners.
The construction industry has attempted to provide simple economical building systems that can be used to construct stable habitable structures in the shortest possible time using the least possible amount of construction materials and laborxe2x80x94while also attempting to provide these systems with as much freedom of design as possible. One such known building system includes generally rectangular structural wall panels that join together to form a desired structure. A disadvantage of such a system, however, is that direct connections between the vertical edges of adjoining panels cannot be made at corners. This results in the central alignment planes of the panels (i.e., the vertical plane cutting across the center of the panel from the middle of one vertical edge to the middle of the opposite vertical edge) not meeting where the panels intersect. Accordingly, a complete and regular alignment of the central alignment planes cannot be maintained throughout the structure, causing a disruption in the structure""s geometric order. This can result in nonuniform distribution and transmission of loads and forces. Moreover, when central alignment planes do not meet at panel intersections, panel dimensions cannot be easily regularized (if at all), which can complicate the on-site assembly process.
Another disadvantage of this known building system is that the rectangular panels cannot be easily used, if at all, to form structurally sound non-90xc2x0 corners, as is common in many architecturally aesthetic structures. To form such non-90xc2x0 corners, other construction methods and materials may have to be used, causing a loss of uniformity and homogeneity while increasing construction time and costs.
Another known prefabricated building system includes wall panels that have vertical studs with an edge that includes two converging sides ending at a vertex. The vertex is pointed away from the parallel sides of the stud. While corners formed with such interconnected wall panels maintain alignment of central alignment planes, the corners are incomplete (e.g., not squared). Thus additional materials, labor, and time are often required to square the corner. Moreover, this system also cannot be easily used, if at all, to form complete, structurally sound non-90xc2x0 corners.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a corner stud that readily maintains alignment of central alignment planes and that readily interconnects to form complete, structurally sound corners of various angles.
It would also be desirable to provide such a corner stud that can be used to form structural wall panels of a prefabricated building system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a corner stud that readily maintains alignment of central alignment planes and that readily interconnects to form complete, structurally sound corners of various angles.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a corner stud that can be used to form structural wall panels of a prefabricated building system.
In accordance with this invention, a corner stud is provided that includes two substantially parallel sides spaced a distance apart, each side having a first end and a second end. A third side connects the two parallel sides at their first ends, which are juxtaposed. The third side also forms an angle with each of the two parallel sides, neither angle equaling 90xc2x0. Corner studs of the present invention can be fabricated with different angles to form corners of different angles. The corner studs also can be fabricated with either a solid or hollow interior. Hollow interior studs can include end segments connected to the second ends of the parallel sides. Studs of the present invention can be preferably used to form several types of structural wall panels for use in prefabricated building systems.